Take Me Now
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: What is happening in my mind when GG comes back. It's based off of those "Take Me Now" promos with Chuck and Blair. I needed some Chair interaction so here it is.


**A/N:** I just saw the new Chuck and Blair trailer and IT. WAS. AWESOME. So I had to write a fanfic about it before the writers steal it all away with those promos that get my hopes up. But I am so pumped for when it comes back and am hoping wildly that the writers are actually nice and FINALLY get Chuck and Blair together. It would make my life. So this is not as long as my other ones since it's off an 11 seconds clip, but I keep watching it, because it's awesome. I know that's borderline obsessive and weird, but w/e. I haven't been able to send in stuff for a while bc of a glitch, so sorry, and I'll update my other ones soon. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GG, and this idea came from the promo, so not mine either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With my back pressed against the wall, I don't know if I've heard you clearly. I'm not really sure what's happening, for the first time in my life. I know everything. I know how to manipulate and read people. It's what I do. But the truth is, you never really were in that bracket. You aren't like those brain dead Tiffany clones. No, you're special. But this still confuses me.

You were supposed to be done. So was I. that's why I distracted myself with call girls. That's why you were with Carter… right? But I couldn't stop myself. I still can't. You are a drug to me and I find myself just not caring.

I thought you didn't want me anymore. I hoped you hadn't, but I thought that was true. Instead you say three words. Not the three words that I've already heard, the three words that you wanted from me. Those three words that have caused us so much grief. Yes, the ones that I find I can only think to myself when you're around. The ones that don't apply to anyone else. Those three words may mean something, but these mean more.

You've already said it, so when you said what you just did, I am frozen. You've caught me off guard which you're so prone to do. Something that no one else could ever or will ever be able to do. Two halves of one whole. You're my counterpart. You say three words and I never want to let go.

_Take me now_

I can't let go. I don't know what you're playing at. I don't know if this is some game. And I don't care. I've never stopped wanting you, I've never stopped loving you. I never will be able to stop. I feel your fingers knotted in my hair at the back of my skull. I remember the scars that I joked about that still sort of show on my back. This is no joke. This is no game. This is you and me. I know this is no game. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to read you like I can.

_Do you remember the first time you saw the real me?_

That's the first thing you say as you press me against the wall. I look in your eyes. Of course I remember. It was the most pivotal night of my life. It was when I realized something that I still can't voice out loud. Something that you want from me. This is how I know this is no game. I know we both think of that night. I dream about it every night. I can't let it go. I can't let you go.

All I have to give you is a look. I'm in awe of your wonder. I haven't felt you act like this in so long. The way you act when you're only around me. The real you. I've missed it. I've missed you. Endeavors in the back of my limo flash through my mind. We weren't like this anymore.

Of course I remember. I can't forget. I'll remember the desire in your eyes on my death bed. The same look that you're giving me now. That is how I know this is no game. This is real. The only real thing in my life. You are the only real thing in my life. When I saw the real you, I realized that you were it for me. There could never really be anyone else.

You're right. That unspoken question is right. I am the only one who can see you. The real you. You go around with this facade, this mask, putting on a show for the world to see. He doesn't see through it. No one can. No one can like I can.

You don't want to be saved. Like me. We're the same. You used to deny it. I don't think you will anymore. You won't be saved. Not by anyone but me. You're yourself with me and that's the bottom line. You didn't want to be saved because I'm the only one who can. I'm yours and you're mine. I see that now. You see that now.

_Take me now_

Your lips are sweet and familiar. They soothe the ache in my chest that I hadn't realized that been there. I'm caught of gaurd. But I'm glad. I'm glad that you're here. I'm glad that I'm here. I'm glad that you've let me in, the way I couldn't let you in. I'm glad you finally realize that I care about you more th an anything.

_Take me now_

_I love you._


End file.
